hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 28 (Fun inventions)
Fun inventions is the twenty-eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *TIM and Nathan play the didgeridoo, making animal sounds. *CHARLI pretends to be a kangaroo, an emu and a wombat. *KELLIE and Chats blow beautiful bubbles. *CHARLI pretends to blow bubbles, candles and balloons. *NATHAN and Tim play chinkle winkle, a game where they have to guess which hat is the other one going to put on. *CHARLI and Kathleen play chinkle winkle too but putting their hand on her head, neck or shoulders. *KATHLEEN learns about scales and builds a seesaw of a plank of wood. *CHARLI becomes a seesaw, a swing and a slide for her cuddly toys. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who wants to be a hairdresser, and her beautiful-haired aunt (Kathleen) gives her a magic comb, so Kellie starts practicing with Charli and Tim. Gallery Tim S3 E28.png Charli S3 E28 1.png Kellie S3 E28.png Charli S3 E28 2.png Nathan S3 E28.png Charli S3 E28 3.png Kathleen S3 E28.png Charli S3 E28 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E28.png Trivia *During Sharing Stories, Tim reads a Hi-5 magazine about Summer Rainbows. Songlets ;Making music Blow, blow through the didgeridoo The sound of the land is calling you Painted patterns tell stories of the land Animals dancing on hot, hot sand. Blow, blow through the didgeridoo The sound of the land is calling you Painted patterns tell stories of the land Animals dancing on hot, hot sand. Blow, blow through the didgeridoo The sound of the land is calling you Painted patterns tell stories of the land Animals dancing on hot, hot sand. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Word play B-B-B-Blowing b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Beautiful b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Blowing b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Beautiful b-b-bubbles. B-B-B-Blowing b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Beautiful b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Blowing b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Beautiful b-b-bubbles. B-B-B-Blowing b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Beautiful b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Blowing b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Beautiful b-b-bubbles. ;Body move #02 B-B-B-Blowing b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Beautiful b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Blowing b-b-bubbles B-B-B-Beautiful b-b-bubbles. B-B-B-Blowing b-balloon B-B-B-Beautiful b-balloon B-B-B-Blowing b-balloon B-B-B-Beautiful b-balloon. ;Shapes in space I'm thinking, you're thinking, can we do the same? One, two, three, it's the chinkle winkle game. I'm thinking, you're thinking, can we do the same? One, two, three, it's the chinkle winkle game. I'm thinking, you're thinking, can we do the same? One, two, three, it's the chinkle winkle game. ;Body move #03 I'm thinking, you're thinking, can we do the same? One, two, three, it's the chinkle winkle game. I'm thinking, you're thinking, can we do the same? One, two, three, it's the chinkle winkle game. I'm thinking, you're thinking, can we do the same? One, two, three, it's the chinkle winkle game. ;Puzzles and patterns Is it heavy or is it light? Watch the scales to the left and to the right Watch the scales to the left and to the right. Is it heavy or is it light? Watch the scales to the left and to the right Watch the scales to the left and to the right. Is it heavy or is it light? Watch the scales to the left and to the right Watch the scales to the left and to the right. Are we heavy or are we light? Watch the seesaw to the left and to the right Are we heavy or are we light? ;Body move #04 Moving up and down Happy as can be When they're on my seesaw You feel free, free, free. Moving through the air Happy as can be When you're on my swing You feel free, free, free. Sliding down the slide Happy as can be When you're on my slide You feel free, free, free. ;Sharing stories Combing, combing, combing out the strands Watching my hair change with a wave of my hand. Combing, combing, combing out the strands Watching my hair change with a wave of my hand. Combing, combing, combing out the strands Watching my hair change with a wave of my hand. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about didgeridoos Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about dingoes Category:Ep about kookaburras Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about emus Category:Ep about wombats Category:Ep about bubbles Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about blowing Category:Ep about candles Category:Ep about balloons Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about chinkle winkle Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about balancing Category:Ep about seesaws Category:Ep about scales Category:Ep about weight Category:Ep about wood Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about swings Category:Ep about slides Category:Ep about hair Category:Ep about hairdressers Category:Ep about combs